Crebaina Aisenyeva
:All your life :You were only waiting for this moment to arise :Blackbird, fly :Blackbird, fly :Into the light of the dark black night. :—The Beatles, "Blackbird" Crebaina is a teenager from the His Dark Materials universe. She currently works in the Department of Mary Sues, and is written by Lycaenion. Agent Profile Appearance Crebaina is tall and rather thin, with grey eyes and features tending towards the aquiline. Her dæmon, Aeron, has the settled form of a crow. Since she rarely smiles and is often lost in thought, some (namely Teek) find her cold and haughty. She finds wearing trousers very unusual, and prefers skirts when not working. Personality Withdrawn and thoughtful, Crebaina often seems to have the emotional range of your average Vulcan; she is, however, remarkably quick to anger when her home universe is threatened in any way, in what is presumably an extension of her old patriotism. During her training, she developed Canon- and especially Grammar Nazi tendencies; she later explained that upon having learned that words could truly create worlds, she could not understand why people wouldn't take greater care with the power. More interestingly, this latent resentment seems to have been what drove her to sharpen all her fingernails into points. She became very fond of LotR during her studies, as well as Harry Potter and the works of Shakespeare, Poe, and Lovecraft, and guards her copies of the His Dark Materials trilogy with a slightly unnerving fanaticism. This may or may not have anything to do with her inexplicably arisen talent for talking like Gollum. Speaking of talking, it's not something she's often found doing; oddly enough, her dæmon is the chatty one. Agent History Born Karina Lazarovna Aisenyeva, Crebaina chose her current first name within days of her arrival, when a passing agent handed her the requisite trilogy and simply commanded "Read." The crebain, despite their evil tendencies, caught her dæmon's attention, and when they found that an agent did not have to reveal her true name, well, that was that. As her name suggests, Crebaina originally hails from Muscovy, or Russia/U.S.S.R. as the World One residents know it. She is more nationalistic than one might think, but, to Teek's dismay, does not understand "inwented in Russia" jokes. Her father, Lazar Aisenyev, was an experimental theologian who began to study Dust and the parallel-worlds theory; thus, when Crebaina found a plothole while walking in the woods, she naturally assumed it was a gateway and eagerly stepped through into another universe. What she found was, of course, something of a surprise. Partners Crebaina joined the Department of Floaters upon her arrival, but spent an extra month in training, as she felt overwhelmed and wanted to be more prepared. She had a few days of inexplicable calm in her new RC before her first partner, Teek Virtanen, showed up. Things turned a little sour within moments, when the hapless Teek mentioned the Golden Compass movie, and, throughout the ensuing mission, pretty much went downhill from there; in short, the classic introvert vs. extrovert personality clash. Crebaina later blamed Teek for abandoning her to the horrors of their second mission, which just so happened to be in the HDM-verse, but the issue was later resolved and the two showed signs of almost beginning to get along. Then, of course, it turned out that said mission wasn't yet done wreaking havoc on poor Crebaina's psyche, and had left her with a nasty form of post-traumatic stress; she had an attack the instant the console beeped again, and was sent away to Medical and then to FicPsych. Upon her eventual release, she joined the Freelance Division of the Department of Mary Sues. After working solo for a short time, she was, to her surprise, given an agent fresh out of Basic Training. Bizarrely enough, this cheerful new assassin also happened to be Teek's best friend from back home, Aleta Hayashi. Mission Logs Home: Response Center 1764 Partnered with Teek * "It's the Internet, What Did You Expect?" (Harry Potter) * "[Insert Expletive Here," Part 1,] Part 2 (His Dark Materials), with April Halloway (DMS) * "To Boredly Go" (Lord of the Rings) Partnered with Aleta * Interlude: "A Friendly Reunion" Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues